disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mickey Mouse Revue (newer version)
The Mickey Mouse Revue originally ran at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom from October 1971 to September 14, 1980 and moved to Tokyo Disneyland (instead of replication) where it ran from April 15, 1983 to May 25, 2009. In 1962, Walt Disney requested a guy to do an attraction with "all the Disney characters" for everybody to see them. The ride includes a preshow includes an 8-minute preshow featuring a soundtrack talking about Mickey's career and a live-action footage at the end. And the main theater had Mickey and his friends performing in an orchestra and singing songs.To make it better, it could move to Disneyland, Disneyland Paris, Shanghai Disneyland, and back to Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom for new characters, songs, and scenes. Notes *The newer version of the show will have reprogrammed technology for the new animatronics. *The characters will be accurate to their animated versions. *The queue will have new posters, Mickey's PhilharMagic posters, and Disney Broadway musical posters Characters and songs The orchestra *Mickey Mouse - conductor *Minnie Mouse - violin *Wendy Darling - violin *Robin Hood - violin *Daisy Duck - cello *Tiana - cello *Naveen - cello *Pluto - high-hat cymbal *Goofy - bass viola *Max Goof - bass viola *Princess Aurora - bass viola *Prince Phillip - bass viola *Scrooge McDuck - ukelele *Huey, Dewey, and Louie - trumpets *Louis the Alligator - his trumpet *Chip and Dale - party horns *Clarabelle Cow - clarinet *Horace Horsecollar - saxophone *Winnie the Pooh - kazoo *Piglet - harmonica *Eeyore - harmonica, cymbals, and a pedal drum (in a reference to Welcome to Pooh Corner) *Tigger - his tail as a guitar *Rabbit - slide whistle *Gopher - cymbals *Owl - banjo *Lilo - guitar *Stitch - guitar *Jumba - tenor drum *Pleaky - bongo drum *Baloo - flute *King Louie - xylophone and wooden blocks *Friar Tuck - piccolo *Pinocchio - triangle *Jiminy Cricket - strings *Geppetto - drums (even a timpani) *Dumbo - tuba *Timothy the Mouse - helps with tuba *Gus - trombone *Jaq - helps with trombone *Bernard - trombone *Bianca - helps with trombone *Wilbur the Albatross - bass guitar *Mad Hatter - bass clarinet *March Hare - helps with bass clarinet *Dormouse - nothing but stays inside the bass clarinet *Peter Pan - his pan flute *Quasimodo - French horn *Esmeralda - her tambourine *Clopin - English horn *Mushu - gong *Terk - pots and pans *Tantor - his green loudspeaker as a horn *Rapunzel - her hair as a harp *Flynn Rider - helps with Rapunzel's hair *Pascal - helps with Rapunzel's hair Musical numbers *"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" - The Three Little Pigs *"I'm Wishing" - Snow White *"The Dwarfs' Yodeling Song" - The Seven Dwarfs and Snow White *"Bella Notte" - Tony and Joe *"Be Our Guest" - Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, the featherdusters, the jars, and the spoons *"Beauty and the Beast" - Mrs. Potts *"All in the Golden Afternoon" - Alice and the flowers *"The Three Caballeros" - Donald Duck, Panchito Pistoles and Jose Carioca *"Friends Like Me" - Genie and Iago *"A Whole New World" - Aladdin and Jasmine *"Colors of the Wind" - Pocahontas *"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" - Simba, Nala, Zazu, and the other animals *"Hakuna Matata" - Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba *"Part of Your World" - Ariel *"Under the Sea" - Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, and the other sea creatures *"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" - Fairy Godmother *"So This is Love" - Cnderella and the Prince Charming *"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" - Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, "Br'er Bear" and the rest *"The Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater" - Everybody Plot Locations and replacements *Fantasyland, Disneyland - replacing Pinocchio's Daring Journey, Pinocchio Village Haus, and Snow White's Scary Adventures *Fantasyland, Magic Kingdom, Walt Disney World - replacing Mickey's PhilharMagic and Peter Pan's Flight *Fantasyland, Disneyland Paris *Fantasyland, Shanghai Disneyland Category:Attractions Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disneyland Park Category:Fantasyland Attractions